


Prenons un bain

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Suite de [Rouge et Bleu], Obi-Wan et Sheev prennent un bain.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036788
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Prenons un bain

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais envie que ces deux là prennent un bain en fait.

« Prenons un bain »

Quand Obi-Wan avait soudainement proposé cela alors que la soirée avançait et que minuit approchait, cela avait dérouté Palpatine, qui ne comprenait guère l'intérêt d'un bain à cette heure tardive de la nuit.

« Il est bien assez tard pour un bain, Obi, remarqua-t-il.

\- C'est un jour de congé, en quoi est-ce important des heures ? rit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle.

Le clin d'œil qu'il lui jeta l'incita donc à le suivre et Sheev finit par soupirer. Il n'aimait pas prendre les bains, il ne détestait pas non, mais les douches étant plus rapides, il ne perdait pas à de temps à se prélasser dans une eau qui refroidissait.

La salle de bain de son appartement était aussi grande que la cuisine, la baignoire prenait une bonne partie de la pièce carrelée de blanc, elle pouvait d'ailleurs contenir au moins quatre personnes. Sheev était certains que ces prédécesseurs avaient construits une baignoire aussi grande pour accueillir des prostitués.

Obi-Wan fit couler l'eau, vérifiant la température de l'eau, puis se déshabilla tranquillement sifflotant doucement, ignorant alors le regard soudainement affamé qu'il avait déclenché. Alors qu'il enlevait le haut de sa tunique, il se figea subitement.

« Oh tu as des bombes de bain à ce que je vois, s'étonna le Jedi en remarquant un petit panier rangé dans un coin des étagères au niveau du lavabo.

\- Des bombes de bain ? répéta Sheev tout en fronçant les sourcils lorsque son amant lui présenta des boules de toutes les couleurs. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était un savon, il avait reçu cela de la Reine de Naboo, Padmé Amidala.

\- Oui, laquelle tu veux ? »

Dans le panier, il y avait de toutes sortes de couleurs et Sheev choisit finalement une bombe de bain rouge et bleu en hommage à leurs couleurs favorites.

« Bon choix, sourit Obi-Wan.

Il la plaça ensuite dans l'eau du bain et la boule se désagrégea étalant ses couleurs rougeoyantes et bleutés, se mélangeant en une couleur violette. Une odeur fleurie et agréable s'évapora dans l'air, chatouillant les narines des deux hommes. Sheev n'était pas du tout impressionné par ça mais voir son Obi-Wan apaisé valait le coup.

Le Jedi finit de se dévêtir et doucement, entra dans le bain au couleur violet, rouge et bleu. Le Chancelier ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, se plaçant juste derrière lui, afin de le prendre dans ses bras et de coller son torse à son dos. Afin d'être encore plus confortable, Obi-Wan finit alors par s'asseoir sur ses genoux et l'entrejambe de Sheev réagit alors au contact des fesses de son amant.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans un silence complet, profitant de cette eau colorée et de cette odeur qui rappelait les par terres fleuris de Naboo. Les deux reconnurent évidemment que certaines fleurs provenaient tous de cette planète, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, vue l'expéditrice de ce cadeau.

C'était un rare moment d'intimité que Sheev voulait profiter au maximum. Finalement, l'idée d'un bain au milieu de la nuit était une bonne idée. Il se surprit à penser que son amant aimait les bains et qu'ils devront faire cela plus souvent à l'avenir, peut-être même devrait-il se fournir un peu plus dans des produits pour les bains de ce genre.

« Je m'inquiète pour Anakin, se confia brusquement Obi-Wan en jouant tendrement avec la surface de l'eau.

\- Pourquoi ? Anakin est un jeune garçon très doué et talentueux, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, murmura Sheev en déposant des baisers sur son épaule.

\- J'ai confiance, je sais qu'il ramènera un sabre laser à son image, c'est juste que je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, je suis son maître…si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose…

\- Il va revenir, aie confiance, trésor.

\- Tu ne t'inquiètes pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si, mais contrairement à toi, j'ai confiance en Anakin, c'est un bon garçon. Maître Qui-Gon Jinn a eu raison de le prendre avec lui.

\- Oui, il a eu raison » murmura Obi-Wan si doucement que Sheev pourrait croire qu'il n'avait rien dit.

Il avait touché une corde sensible, son amant s'était immobilisé et fixait l'eau contemplant certainement son passé. Sheev se rappela alors que Qui-Gon avait proposé au Conseil de prendre Anakin en tant que Padawan, envoyant sans prévenir Obi-Wan aux épreuves de la Chevalerie. Il ne doutait pas que ce fut un moment douloureux pour lui car il s'était senti rejeter, non aimé par son propre Maître.

« Excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas du parler de Qui-Gon, tenta-t-il de se rattraper en le serrant un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

\- Non ce n'est rien, Anakin est bien meilleur que moi en tout, il apprend vite et bien, il réussit dans tout ce qu'il entreprend, je ne peux rêver de meilleur Padawan.

\- Il tient de toi.

\- Sheev ! rougit Obi-Wan.

\- Je t'assure que tu déteins sur lui. Tu es son maître, il apprend de toi.

\- Il a aussi tendance à me désobéir, marmonna-t-il en posant sa tête contre son épaule, lui permettant un meilleur accès pour embrasser son cou.

\- Je trouve que c'est une qualité, s'amusa Sheev.

\- Il va être ma mort.

\- Je ne lui permettrai pas. »

Il attrapa les lèvres du jeune homme, cherchant une ouverture dans sa cavité, chose qu'Obi-Wan l'autorisa à accéder. Sa langue l'envahit alors, souhaitant arpenter chaque recoin de la bouche de son amant, qui finit par gémir face à sa fougue.

Ses mains se deplacèrent sur le corps parfait du Jedi, effleurant plusieurs fois sa poitrine, caressant et taquinant ses têtons durcis. Obi-Wan se cambra face à ces caresses, approfondissant le baiser encore plus, à la plus grande joie de Sheev.

Quand enfin, il le libéra du baiser, il découvrit un Obi-Wan aux yeux brillants et vitreux, contrôlé par le plaisir, le désir et la luxure, ses joues rouges, la salive coulant de ses lèvres, haletant désespérément. Lorsqu'il descendit sa main un peu plus bas, il rencontra une érection qui le fit sourire et qui déclencha la scène finale de la soirée. Il allait baiser Obi-Wan de ce bain.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de se remettre du baiser sauvage, car il fut soudainement poussé en avant et du attraper le bord de la baignoire pour se maintenir, puis un doigt s'introduit dans son intimité, trouvant sans difficulté sa prostate.

Un cri de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se tortilla incapable de résister plus longtemps à cette torture, dans l'eau, c'était encore pire que d'habitude.

« Blast…Sheev ! » pleura-t-il entre deux gémissements.

Des doigts s'ajoutèrent et lui-même finit par suivre le mouvement qu'imposa son amant. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'il allait jouir mais Sheev se retira et l'obligea à se retourner et à revenir sur ses genoux. Il l'embrassa de nouveau mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient de face et Obi-Wan pouvait bien sentir la bite dure du Chancelier contre son ventre.

« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, mon amour. » chuchota ce dernier à son oreille.

Le Jedi déglutit et comprit qu'il devait prendre les devants s'il voulait atteindre l'orgasme correctement. Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules robustes de Sheev et se positionna sur l'organe dur de son amant. Il l'avait déjà plusieurs fois, mais c'était toujours une petite épreuve embarrassante pour lui et cela paraissait amuser son compagnon.

Il lâcha des gémissements involontaires quand cela pénétra en lui, alors qu'il s'abaissa vers le bas, puis fit des va-et-vient de plus en plus profonds. Sheev ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans ses mouvements, donnant des coups de rein secs et efficaces. Obi-Wan ne parvint pas à retenir ses cris de plaisir et s'agrippa au Chancelier pour se stabiliser, griffant la peau de son dos, il eut même l'audace et la frustration de noter que Sheev gardait un sang-froid implacable : aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres pendant leurs ébats.

L'eau du bain avait fini par déborder, éclaboussant et inondant le sol de la salle de bain à cause de leurs mouvements brusques.

.

* * *

« Plus jamais. »

Armé d'une serviette, Sheev frottait avec frénésie les cheveux mouillés d'Obi-Wan. Ce dernier, recouvert d'un peignoir, était assis sur un tabouret, trop fatigué et ses jambes ne tenant plus à cause de leurs précédentes activités. Il releva un sourcil en entendant ces moments.

« Comment ça plus jamais ?

\- Plus jamais de sexes dans un bain, grinça Obi-Wan.

\- J'ai trouvé ça très…agréable.

\- Tu es très endurant pour un vieil homme, tu as voulu essayé toutes les positions possibles dans une baignoire, j'ai failli me noyer à un moment donné !

\- Allons, n'exagère pas, je n'aurai jamais fait une chose pareille.

\- Un bain, c'est fait pour se détendre !

\- Eh bien, on se détendait, rit Sheev en déposant un baiser sur son front.

\- On n'a pas la même définition du mot « détendre », maugréa le Jedi en se levant.

\- Tu ne devrais pas…commença-t-il.

A peine eut-il dit cela, que le jeune homme trébucha et le Chancelier l'attrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne percute le carrelage au sol.

« Je te déteste, Sheev ! Gémit-il.

\- La nuit n'est pas terminée, rappela-t-il en se retenant de rire.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! S'exclama Obi-Wan sous le choc.

\- Bien sûr que oui, trésor. Allons-nous coucher.

\- Heureusement, que j'ai encore un jour de congé pour m'en remettre... »

* * *

_« Maître ? fit Anakin en clopinant derrière lui._

\- _Oui, Padawan ?_

\- _Pourquoi vous boitez ? Vous êtes blessé ?Je pensais que vous étiez en congé pendant mon absence ?  
_

\- _Hum. »_

**Author's Note:**

> Les bombes de bain, c'est la vie. 
> 
> Sheev est allé un peu trop fort.


End file.
